Opposites Attract Or Not
by Rahzelia
Summary: When Edward, the hot-headed, wealthy leader of the Cullens cross paths with the poor, yet strong-headed Bella - will sparks fly or will fists? ALL HUMAN. OOC. Spin off to Boys Over Flowers drama 's plot. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a spin-off from Hana Yori Dango's (a Japanese drama/anime/manga) plot. I will try my best to follow the storyline, but I want some original thought in this story too. **

**Please enjoy! **

**BPOV**

I lived in poverty since I was born. My parents were always getting hired then fired, so it became a regular cycle. We moved houses, but we never really left the town. I don't have complaints though. My impoverished situation pushed me to strive forward - to study harder, so I can get to a good school. Going to a good school meant graduating, which means endless job possibilities, so I can help my parents to someday buy a nice home and live, at the very least, middle class.

Thankfully, my hard work paid off, and I was top honors in my middle school. I managed to apply to Forks Institute, the prestigious private high school nationwide. With much crossing hands and my straight A's, the school took me in as a scholarship student. I was happy, but my parents were happier. They danced and celebrated my acceptance. I liked it too, that was, until I found out how much different Forks Institute's universe was to mines.

"All they ever talk about is Gucci bags, or how their vacation from London went, Alice," I said tiredly to my best friend, Alice. We worked part time after school at a small pastry shop. Alice continued her studies in a public school, while I transferred to Forks Institute. She didn't understand necessarily the hardships I was going through.

"Are you serious? They can afford to go to London just for the weekend?" she asked curiously, "I can't even imagine traveling to New York just for the weekend."

"Alice, they can probably buy the world if they wanted to," I laughed. "It's different there. I mean, I'm poor, so I don't really know how to make friends. I can't connect."

"Oh that's rubbish! You're the nicest person I know! Apart from your protective streak, of course. I hope there are no mean people in that school," she defended, her eyes getting sparkly, "I remember in middle school - when you single handedly defended me from the mean bullies! You were awesome, Bells!"

"Haha, I know. There are bullies in Forks Institute, you know. They're the worst kind. They're the ones with the wealth and the looks. They can get away with anything they want," I explained, "The most prestigious group in our school are the Cullens. They technically donated half the whole school's buildings."

"Ooh! Are they cute? Do you have pictures of them?" Alice pressed, grinning, "I bet you, they're hotties."

"Oh to hell with them! They might have the looks and the money, but they are the jerkiest jerks I've seen. They kick people out of the school if they just brush with their shoulders. If they don't leave right away, they get tortured by fellow students paid by the Cullens."

"Oh wow. That sounds nasty," she commented, "well, I know you'd stay away from those people, right?"

"Yeah, of course. I want to live my life away from those kinds of people. I'll graduate and find myself a good job."

We both laughed, our laughters rang with the hint of the unsure future.

* * * *

The school bell rang and I ran as fast as I could after I locked my bicycle in the rack. I couldn't afford to be late - such things had consequences on my scholarship. I arrived at my classroom on time, with only a minute left to spare. I sat down at my chair, and tried to catch my breath. Mr. Broccoli started the lesson, and so did the chatter. None of my classmates pay attention to any of their lessons, because as far as they're concerned, they're heir to the major companies and businesses worldwide - and that, somehow, makes them eligible to not learn algebra nor proper grammar.

"What a total loser. Like, who actually listens to the Veggie teacher and his boring lectures?" someone whispered. A couple of people chuckled, adding, "I don't see her carrying a Prada bag or something."

I ignored such chatter and focused on the lesson. After class, Mr. Broccoli told me I had the highest grades, and I had a chance at a very good university if I keep it up. I was so happy, that I was a bit distracted. I looked at my watch and saw I was going to be late for my part time job! I ran across the giant halls of my school, carrying my heavy textbooks with me, unable to put them back at the locker. Just like school, being late at my part time job can cause me being fired (as you can guess, I've done it a couple of times already).

I didn't bother to look where I was going. I was too focused on not being late, that I did not realize the Cullens were heading the same way as I. If, I was a sane person, and wished to keep my low-key profile in school, I would've immediately walked to the other side and let them pass. Since, apparently, my brain was not working quite well, I continued to run in my fast pace. I only had a moment's time to blink before I ran head-on to Edward Cullen, the group's self-proclaimed 'leader'.

"Ouch, shit!" I said, touching my forehead. I felt some blood seeping out, but at least it wasn't a concussion. Then, my brain worked double time for me to realize I just bumped - and possibly injured the richest and most influencial guy in school (not to mention the jerkiest of them all). He was on the floor as I was, and his friends, Jasper and Emmett tried to help him up. He looked a bit disgruntled, otherwise he looked quite furious.

He was definitely mad, and I took that as a chance to try and run away. After all, I was going to be late for my job. "Hey YOU!" he screamed after me, as I ran to the bike racks. I realized that if I stopped and try to unlock my bike, he and his posse would catch me. So I continued to run down the street until I reached the bus stop, where luckily, the bus was just arriving at. I hastily climbed in, paid my due and collapsed on one of the seats.

"Damn, this is going to be one long day," I muttered, looking out of the window. I gasped as I saw Edward running - and he was flicking me off. Emmett and Jasper took hold of him before he deliberately tried to jump on the bus.

I, for one, was now tired of running away. I was tired of Edward and his clique's own-it-all attitude. I hated the hierarchy of our school. I hated being "oblivious" to their bullying and harassment of other students who were in their way.

So with all the courage I could summon at that moment, I took a deep breath and flicked him back.

The shock in his eyes was totally worth the risk I took - but I knew I'd be in deeper trouble tomorrow.

**I know it's not much of a first chapter, but I promise to try and improve! **

**By the way, the Cullen posse is composed of all guys only: Edward, Emmett and Jasper, to try and follow HYD's story line. **

**Also, if you'd like to familiarize yourself with Hana Yori Dango, please do so, it will help you get the overall theme of the story as this is a spin-off from HYD's plot! (you can find it by searching for it on Wikipedia!)  
**

**Reviews please? Thank you so much! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad some of you guys are familiar with Meteor Garden and the other versions! I have watched the drama quite some time ago, so the information might not be too fresh~ **

**I switched up my style a bit.. I'll try some humor here and there when the story permits :D  
**

**Please enjoy the story!**

_EPOV_

Yesterday was the most humiliating day of my entire life. I was on my usual way - acting like myself, getting annoyed by Emmett's stupid attempts to flirt with girls (who, by the way actually flirted back!) - when out of nowhere, this girl - poor-looking, average bumps into me, throwing me on the ground at impact. Emmett and Jasper came quickly by my side, offering their hands to help me, and I was furious. No one makes a fool of Edward Cullen. Ever.

Since I started coming to Forks Institute, it was general knowledge I was the top of the food chain. My father, Carlisle had donated much of the school's facilities, making me a VIP of some sort to the principal and the staff. I could skip all the classes as I wish, and still graduate. Wealth goes to impossible lengths these days. My family owns major hotel chains, restaurant chains and companies all over the world. I am soon to be heir to all those wealth and money.

My friends, Emmett and Jasper grew up with me since we were elementary kids. They are both sons of multi-millionaire families - putting them a bit below me in the food chain.

Anyhow, the girl did not even try to apologize, or help me up - she simply ran for it when she got the chance. No one ever does that. If anything, the sane, normal reaction would be begging and kneeling for mercy in front of me. Even if I kicked them until they bled, they would not stop apologizing till I banish them away. The girl was unusual, but it maybe because she has a poor background that she does not know of me, or my power.

I ran after her, and saw her stalling for a bit by the bicycle rack. "Ha! She doesn't even own a car," I seethed to Jasper and Emmett, "I'll make sure she won't be owning a bike either."

She continued to run until she got to the bus stop, where she hastily got on. I ran as fast as I could to run after her, but the bus was too fast. I made an attempt to jump for it - but stupid Emmett and Jasper held me back, calling me idiotic names. I settled for flicking her off - she'll get the worst end of the punishment tomorrow at school.

I looked at her interestingly though, because no one, has ever tried to defy me. Not even my own mother, save my sister, Rosalie (who is probably the only one who can manage to scare me). As our eyes caught each other, she raised her hand in defiance and flicked me back.

I was shocked. No one has dared to openly defy me. Not the major business corporation CEOs, who fake their cheerful expressions around me. Not my mother, who constantly moves to New York due to my attitude. Not anyone who I have managed to expel from school. My eyes widened until the bus rolled away out of sight.

Jasper and Emmett grinned at me. I flashed them an evil grin.

"It's war."

* * * *

_BPOV_

"Hello? Ma? Pa?" I called as I came in the house. Due to my poor status, and my parents' ever-changing jobs, we lived in a small, shabby apartment with two rooms, a kitchen fit to be a bathroom, and a bathroom, well fit to be a wall. I didn't mind. I knew one day, we'd move out of here, with a different future. A better future, I hoped.

My mother sat in front of the television, sitting Indian-style as tears came out her eyes. "Ma? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, sitting next to her. My dad sat in the kitchen, nervously fiddling his fingers. "Pa? What happened? Tell me!"

"Y-your idiot of a f-father, h-he..." she started, then burst out crying, "he wagered all his salary money in a horse race! And HE LOST!"

Pa was silent, his eyes focused on his fingers. "Pa?! How could you do such a thing?" I screamed, horrified.

"Now we have no money! Nothing at all! How can we afford rent?!" Ma screeched, throwing the sofa pillows at my Pa. He flinched, but he stayed in place. He only muttered one thing.

"I'm sorry."

Ma sobbed, "It's too late. Sorry won't bring back our money, you bastard!"

I went into my room, as my parents started to fight already. I didn't want to get caught in the middle. My parents loved each other, but our lifestyle and wealth had always been issues to trigger both of them in an argument. I sat down on my bed, and opened the only light available - the old lamp from my deceased grandmother. I changed into my pajamas, and collapsed into an uncomfortable sleep, not looking forward to anything tomorrow.

_The Next Day_

Ma had gone out to do some babysitting business, while Pa dozed quietly on the sofa - obviously, he wasn't allowed to enter the bedroom due to Ma's anger. I left my lunch - a sandwich tuna for my Pa to eat. He didn't know how to cook, and he'd probably starve all day. I said a quiet good-bye as I headed out the door.

I realized I didn't have my bicycle to go to school, so I had to take the bus. I winced as the money passed through the dispenser and sat on a seat. I came in school just in time to check the rack for my bike. I emitted a shocked squeal as my bike was there - but it was torn apart, like it was some kind of dissected experiment. All the screws were loose, the lights were off, and the metal looked like it was run over by a truck.

A voice behind me spoke up. "I redecorated your bike there a little bit. It looked like it needed a little bit of toughening up."

I turned and saw the most despicable face I'd ever see. Edward Cullen's face. Ugh.

"You messed up my bike?" I accused, my eyes narrowing. His followers, Emmett and Jasper appeared at his side, admiring the 'aftermath' of my bicycle.

"The tow truck really did its job," Edward said, grinning, "don't you like it?"

"Filthy bastard!" I screamed, then stomped off. I turned back to say, "I hope the three of you rot in hell!"

Emmett and Jasper laughed, while Edward had a furious expression in his face.

"You'll get expelled soon, poor girl. You don't belong here. Go back from the rock you came from!" he yelled after me.

I went inside my classroom, and found that my chair was missing. My teacher shrugged his shoulders, knowing nothing about it. My classmates were whispering about me, as I sat miserably on the cold, linoleum floor. I continued to listen to his lessons, although my eyes were getting teary. I fought them back. "I'll survive this. I'll graduate and get a good job. They can't take me down!" I thought angrily.

I got up and stomped off, with Mr. Broccoli looking on with sympathy. I went to the garden area, and sat down on a grassy patch. I remembered I had no lunch to eat, so I sat down miserably. I figured I should just go to my locker and get my books for my afternoon classes. When I got to my locker, it was spray painted, and the lock was obviously hammered off. The paint read 'Go to Hell, B****!' The other students stared and whispered behind me. My book were covered in spray paint as well, obviously unusable. My angry pounded in my heart. I was ready to hit Edward Cullen should he choose to make an appearance before me any time now.

Speak of devil - his annoying voice came from behind me.

"I'm so creative, I even bothered to do your locker too. Don't you think a public school would be better for you?" he sneered.

Jasper and Emmett snickered along with him. I was furious. I had a horrible family situation, a tiring part-time job baking pastry, and tremendous schoolwork - not to mention that I now had just lost all my schoolbooks save the ones I was already carrying - and add to that concoction the immature, stupid Edward Cullen, and it would be just enough for me to fling, with all my might, my school supplies to him. Just enough.

He managed to avoid the books, but the notebooks and pencil case hit him square in the face. Emmett and Jasper suffered less damage, getting only hit with my water bottle and an empty lunch box. He looked furious as he brushed his messy, bronze hair.

"Damn you! What'd you do that for?" he asked, his nostrils flaring.

"You DON'T see how I did that to you?" I laughed sarcastically, "then you're stupider than the most brainless person in the world. In fact, I DOUBT you even possess one!"

"What are you saying?!" he demanded.

I couldn't believe it. How big was his IQ level? I might die just trying to reason with someone not any smarter than a baby. Good God.

"You ... Are ... Stupid," I said slowly, making sure he caught the words.

"Heh," he chuckled, "if anyone's stupid it's you, stupid poor girl."

"Stupid poor girl?! Do you know how much I had to study - - You know what, never mind. Talking to you is a waste of my breath and time," I said, taking my books and walking back to the garden. He caught my arm and turned me around to face him. I stared him in the eye - and he blushed. That, was definitely weird. He quickly turned back into his arrogant attitude.

"If you come back to school again tomorrow, I swear, you will not LIKE IT."

"Try threatening me, I don't care. I've got dreams to fulfill, and I won't have a useless person like you destroy them. I might be a weed in this rich flower garden society of yours, but I assure you, I'm the most persistent weed you've ever dealt with!" I said with finality and walked away.

He shouted something in reply, but I didn't hear it as I was too far already. The rest of the afternoon went smoothly - apart from that every one of my classes I was missing my chair, I went home in peace. I arrived home and found it unusually quiet.

Ma and Pa sat at the table, with angelic smiles on their faces.

"Bella, would you still like to continue attending Forks Institute? You know, apart from the 50% scholarship, we pay for half of it, you know that, right?" Ma said, motioning me to join them on the table. I sat nervously, awaiting for what other insane plan they had hatched.

"Yes," I answered, "I know it's expensive."

"Well, in order to stay in Forks Institute, we only have one hope."

"What is it?" I asked curiously. They sounded sane, if anything.

"Me and your Pa decided that you're to find a rich guy and marry him! It will solve _everything_! Our money problems, and the house. I mean, even you'll be taken care of for the rest of your life, save that you don't divorce!" Ma declared, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes. From Pa's delighted look I could tell they were sincere and serious about the idea.

"You see Ma, Pa, I'm not getting along very well in school ... I doubt I can even find anyone interested ... " I started to stutter. They can't know of Edward's bullying. They had enough problems in their life already.

"Oh, don't worry about that Bella! We've got it all figured out. You remember your old childhood friend, Jacob Black? Well, his father hit an oil spot and he's rich now! He's transferring to your school tomorrow, and it'll be a perfect opportunity to steal his heart!" they squealed.

I closed my eyes, and prayed that I was in a horrible dream, and that I really lived in La-La Land instead surrounded by candy canes and dancing gingerbread men. Mhm.

**If you liked how it's going, feel free to review! I love getting reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry the update is extremely late.. I have been super busy with school and all. I just update whenever I have time/inspiration. Thanks and please review if you wish for me to continue. **

_BPOV_

I gulped nervously as I approached the school. I borrowed my neighbor's bike, since taking the bus every day would be too costly for me. I prayed fervently that I would not run into Jacob. Sure, he was a pretty nice guy. I mean, we were childhood friends and all, but I didn't have plans to "steal" his heart. Keeping it low-key at this school was one of my goals, but I guess that's going to be a problem just as well.

I walked to class, and I was surprised to find a desk. Did Edward suddenly have a change of heart? Maybe he thought I deserved pity? No. His little brain would be unable to comprehend those things – and mind you, he probably doesn't even know what comprehend means.

I inspected the chair diligently first – booby traps and all, just in case. This kind of generosity, when you're being picked on by the richest of the rich, is very suspicious. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me scream my name in such delight.

"Bella! Oh, its been so long!" Jacob Black, dressed in a fancy gray suit said, walking up to me and hugging me in front of my bewildered classmates, "I noticed you didn't have a chair, and I ordered one right up for ya."

I was touched, really, but once I saw him, my parents' "steal his heart" plan came into my mind and I immediately shied away.

"I… uh, thanks, Jacob.. that's really nice of you."

"Aw, geez. You don't need to thank me, really. Hey, wanna hang out at lunch? I got lost a couple of times today and it'd be nice to hang out with someone I know," he said, gesturing slightly at my classmates, who were pretending to ignore my existence.

The way he put it, I had no way of declining. "Sure, I'd be happy to join you for lunch. Say, the patio? We'll meet there then…uh Jake?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to advise you not to hang around with me much…I'm not exactly the most popular student here, and even if I am, it's not in the good way," I warned him.

"Bella, tsk, I don't care what others think. You're my friend, and I'm keeping it that way. You know what, I'll even bring lunch for you, every day! How about that?"

I blushed, not knowing what to really say. "Thanks, you don't really need to do that though, Jake."

"I like Jake. Call me that from now on," he grinned, before slipping out quietly as the bell rang.

My cheeks flamed. Augh, how can I forget about that?! "Jake" was his childhood nickname, and "Bells" was mine. It was during our "fake" wedding under the pine tree in his backyard, when we exchanged ring pops and ate an apple together. It was sweet, yeah, but embarrassing now – especially now when I realized what weddings really meant. I buried my head in the new desk that smelled like fresh pine. Today wasn't going very good at all.

_EPOV_

"Edward, what are you doing?" Emmett asked me, as I kept playing the darts furiously. I couldn't get the dart to go in the center and I kept trying until I did.

"The question is, why is he so mad?" Jasper snickered, playing pool.

"Don't tell me that commoner chick is still on your mind?" he begged, "seriously, you need to go out to a bar or club tonight. You need to chill."

"Chill?" I said acutely, "Chill?! When that good-for-nothing, poor girl embarrassed me, and talked back to ME?"

They both nodded. "You really need to clean your head out. You're too stressed."

"Not that there's anything in it," Jasper added slyly.

I gave him a glare and finally, the dart hit the target.

"Let's go out to lunch. I'm hungry," Emmett complained, and his stomach growled.

"Alright, alright. We'll go to lunch then," I said, moving towards the door. As we crossed the floor to the cafeteria, I spotted Bella and some unknown student having a little lunch get together near the pond. For some reason, seeing them together made me furious.

"Who the hell is that guy?" I asked, furiously.

"I don't know. I heard he was new though, and rich." Emmett supplied.

"Why do we care? I'm hungry, let's go. We'll bother them later," Jasper pushed.

I glared at them, and the guy looked up and met my glare. He looked confused. Then whispered something to Bella. They both laughed. It made me furious. Are they together? Why do I really care? I DON'T. I'm just stressed.

I walked into the cafeteria and piled up on my food. Some of them, I'll eat, some, will hopefully end up on the sappy couple by the pond. I grinned devilishly at my plan, while Emmett and Jasper looked on with concern.

"Should we interfere?" Emmett asked.

"Nah."

_BPOV_

I sat peacefully with Jacob as he brought his gourmet-cuisine lunch with him and we both ate like we used to. I laughed at his father's success story – just like Mr. Black to be lucky and random at such things like oil discovery.

The food was delicious, and I was quite grateful to have a friend like Jacob around. But I knew this fun, peaceful atmosphere wouldn't last long. Edward and his stupid posse would somehow bump into us one day and ruin the whole thing. Jacob would probably avoid me like a plague just like every one else.

But it was quite alright. I'd revel in the good times rather than the bad.

And talk about bad times. Edward approached to us, and with all his might, threw a plateful of school food right at our spot. I was now covered in some chicken and vegetable soup, while Jacob's new suit was ruined by the stains of the sauces.

I was furious. I knew Edward was low, but he was lower than I thought. He was a creep.

I stood up angrily and brushed off the food. I was more concerned with Jacob than dealing with that stupid low life. I asked him if he was okay.

"I told you… hanging out with me has its effects," I murmured quietly, patting his suit, "I'll dry clean it for you… I owe you that much. You've been so nice to me. It's okay if you decide to avoid me…"

Jacob suddenly stood up. He looked mad too. "Bells! How could you say such things? How much do you value our friendship?"

"I…thought … uh."

"Friendship?" Edward's voice sneered, "You're friends with that thing?" He asked, pointing at me, "she's a poor lowlife. Why would you be associated with her?"

"Bells has been my friend since childhood, and nothing can ever break that, not even you," he emphasized, "I will protect her from you and other goons like you at this school! She's important to me!"

I blushed. Jacob had just stood up to Edward. Oh my God.

"What?! Are you defying me?"

"Yes, yes I am. C'mon Bella. We'd better go away from this creep," Jacob said, taking a furtive glance before taking my hand and dragging me to the lockers.

I did take the odd chance of looking back, and Edward had the most curious expression on his face – it was half longing, and half furious… I wonder what that meant.

_EPOV_

After the sappy couple stormed off, I felt an odd feeling of jealousy. What was I jealous of? The sappy couple? No way in hell!

Either way, I vow to make their lives as miserable as life can possibly get. I took my phone and called my men.

"I have orders for you to do tonight, ASAP…"


End file.
